Humphrey as an Alpha
by The Robloxians
Summary: Who knew Humphrey had it in him to become an Alpha. I surley didn't.
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N]: The Robloxian's Staff is having some troubles. We apologize that our Story taking so long, this is our new Story. We hope you like it!**_

 **[A/N] This story is about what if Humphrey was the Alpha, and Kate the Omega. Or if she was a Beta? We will soon see…**

"Humphrey, where do you think you're going?" Blaze said. (Humphrey's Father)

"I am going out to play with friends for the last time before Alpha School." Said Humphrey,

"Did you do your ch-" Blaze would get cut-off.

"Yes dad. I swept the cave, I buried the bones. I swept the cobwebs from the walls." Said Humphrey, walking out of the den. "Humphrey?!" Said a Feminine voice. "Yes Mom?" Said Humphrey.

"Have fun dear…" Said Moon (Humphrey's Mother)

 _ **[Later that morning]**_

"Humphrey, don't you have to go to that "Alpha School?"?" Said Salty

"Not for 30 more minutes." Said Humphrey

"Alright, well why aren't you with that girl you like then?" Said Shakey

"Yea, Humphrey. So what if she choose to be an Omeg-" Mooch would get cut off with a growl.

"She didn't choose! She Failed the Test All 3 Times!" Shouted Humphrey.

Humphrey would walk towards a hollowed out Tree log that was split in half

"It's time to ride the slide and taste the wind." Said Humphrey

"You're a total Genius!" Said Salty

"Come on. Let's do it." Said Shakey, and Salty.  
"Air wolf!" _Said Salty_  
"Guys. Guys." _Said Humphrey_  
"We're not moving!" _Said Humphrey_

" _Tag your it!" Said Kate smacking Lily with her tail as she ran_

" _No fair! You always get to me faster!" Said Lily, running after Kate_

" _Well I am just bett-" Kate would run into a tree snout first_

" _Tag your it!" Lily said, bolting after smacking Kate with her tail_

" _Haha… Not so fast…" Kate would chase after her, hearing a familiar voice from up a head_

"We're going to die!" _Said Mooch_  
"Keep it steady! Keep it steady!" _Said Humphrey_  
"What was I thinking?" _Said Humphrey_  
"That was great!" _Said Humphrey_  
"We are flying today, guys." _Said Humphrey_

The other guys would fly off the Log board  
"Humphrey?" _Said Kate_  
"Kate?" _Said Humphrey_  
"What are you doing up here?" _Said Humphrey_

" _Just enjoying the view." Said Kate_

 _They would land on the ground skidding to a stop._

" _Hehe…" Said Kate, nuzzling Humphrey when he turned his head away_

 _Humphrey would be shocked, leaning in to nuzzle her when…_

" _Humphrey!" Said Blaze_

" _Coming Dad!" Said Humphrey walking over to him_

" _Where are you going?" Said Kate_

" _Alpha School… It goes til spring…" Said Humphrey, passing his dad_

 _Blaze would step in front of her_

" _I know you're Humphrey's friend and all,but by next spring he will be a trained Alpha…_

 _No doubt you'll be a funny Omega…" He'd chuckle_

" _But…" Said Kate with a little bit of Despair in her voice_

" _Alphas and Omegas can't mat- What's the word im looking for…" He'd clear his throat_

" _It's the Law of the Pack… Says your father anyways…" He'd walk off_

 _Kate would sigh laying down_

" _Why did you have to make up that stupid law dad…"_

" _I love Humphrey…" Kate would walk back to the Alpha Den_

" _Hey Kate…" Said Salty_

" _What do you want?" Said Kate Aggrevated_

" _Was just asking if you wanted to hang out… Since Humphr-" He would get cut off_

" _Since Humphrey is what?!" She would snap at him_

" _Since he is… Gone for a few Seasons…" SaidSalty_

" _Uhh… Sure…?" Said Kate Running off_

 _"Ok... When do you want to meet u-" She would already be gone_

 ** _[A/N] Hope you liked the Story! Chapter 2 will be out soon! The Robloxians out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Out of 100+ readers only got 2 reviews. Please people review. I accept all criticism.**

 **[A/N] Welcome back to Humphrey as an Alpha! We hope you like this one! Please leave a review or comment down below thanks!**

"Kate, how wa-" **Winston would get cut off**

"Don't talk to me!" **Yelled Kate running to her side of the Den**

 **Winston would look at Eve, Eve back at him**

"Let me talk to her" **Said Eve walking over to Kate**

 **Kate would be crying**

"Ohh Kate please don't cry…" **Said Eve**

"Mom… why would Dad make that stupid law…" **Cried Kate**

"Because he was hoping for you to be an Alpha." **Sighed Eve**

"But I'm not! Can't he drop it?!" **Snapped Kate**

"He can't without approval from the other packs." **Said Eve**

"Then why bother!" **Cried Kate** "Leave me mom!" **Yelled Kate**

 **[Meanwhile at Alpha School]**

"Come on Humphrey move it! You know you can do it movie it son!" **Said Blaze over and over again**

"Dad! SHUT UP!" **Yelled Humphrey**

 **Blaze would shut up**

 **Out of the pups training to become Alphas Humphrey makes it to second place first place Garth**

 **He'd growl at Garth walking off**

"You did go-" **Blaze gets cut off**

"He always wins at everything! Seriously what does the Eastern pack have that we don't! I swear tomorrow I will win!" **Bitched Humphrey to his father**

"Hum-" **Blaze gets cut off again**

"Why does he always have to be better than everyone?! Why! Why can't he let one if us win!? It wouldn't kill him!" **As Humphrey kept bitching his father walked off to his wife**

"What's wrong now blaze?" **Said Moon**

"He's upset again at Garth." **Said Blaze**

"Let me talk to him" **Said Moon as she ran towards Humphrey**

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" **Asked Moon**

"Yes Mom I am fine!" **Humphrey snapped as he ran to their den**

 **[A/N] Hope you liked this! This is only Part I out of II Parts! Please leave a Review or Comment down below! Give me Ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] I apologize for the extreme wait, I have been getting ready for Boot Camp and it's just been hell.**

 **[A/N] Welcome back to Humphrey as an Alpha Please comment and Like this!**

 **While in The Den**

"I hate how he always wins! I really do! Why must he win WHY?!" _The birds would fly off from the Yelling_

"Sweetie… He doesn't always win… Find his weakness…" Said Moon

"Mom, how can I do that when he's only around for training then he's gone?!" Snapped Humphrey

"Well, study him before the session begins, then you will know…" Said Moon as she was walking towards the forest

"Thanks mom…" Said Humphrey as he lied down to rest for tomorrow

 **The Next Day**

Humphrey would be up before everyone else practicing for today

"Come on Humphrey you can do this you can win this…" Humphrey would talk to himself in third person

Humphrey would run for 5 hours then finally taking a break "You can do this today, you need too." Said Humphrey

 **The sun would rise as the rest of the wolves would awake for the big day, the last day of Alpha School Except there was one wolf that didn't wake up**

"Wake up sunshine!" Yelled one of the instructors at Garth

"I am up! I'm up!" Yelled Garth

"You think you got it easy?! You think you can sleep all day while everyone else is getting ready for their big day?!" Yelled Echo the Lead Instructor for Alpha School

"I am sorry sir…" Said Garth ashamed for partying late that night

"Don't be sorry! Move your behind and get to practicing or I am going to run you for the rest of your time here! MOVE IT!" Yelled Echo

He would run out before Echo could find another flaw with his tactics

"Listen up!" Yelled Echo

"Today you will be learning how to Jump cliffs and land on your paws!" Yelled Echo

"You land anywhere else you fail and get dropped into the next class!" Yelled Echo

"Yes Sir!" All of the Alpha students would yell

Echo would run off the cliff spinning in a circle three times then landing on his paws "Do exactly that and you will pass!" Spoke Echo

As the Alpha Students would perform the stunt no one really got it but Humphrey Garth Jump spinmomg Three times and skidded on his butt toward the Instructor

"I found a new nickname for you… Twinkle Toes! LAND ON YOUR PAWS NOT YOUR ASS!"

"Humphrey Show him how to do it!"

"Yes sir!" Humphrey would perform the stunt landing on his paws but this time with a loud crackling sound from his toes popping

"TRY AGAIN TWINKLE TOES!"

Garth would try again but this time he would land on his Hind paws "Good enough…" Said the instructor

"Congratulations Humphrey you passed, Garth you passed, Violet you Passed, The rest of you I will see in the morning!"

"Congratulations Humphrey" Said Garth and Violet

"Thanks Congratulations to y'all too!" Said Humphrey in a cheerful voice

 **Three days after Alpha School**

"Humphrey!" Yelled Blaze

"Yes dad?" Said Humphrey

"Your first task as an alpha is to go hunting with the hunters." Said Blaze

"Yes sir" Said Humphrey walking towards Winston's Den

"Humphrey my boy, how was Alpha School?" Asked Winston

"Not to bad. Could be a lil harder" Chuckled Humphrey

"Oh really? Then how about you go to the Lead Schooling for Alphas that want to become Leaders.?"

"Not today. Maybe next time." Said Humphrey walking towards the forest to meet up with the Hunters

As the day grew longer, the warmer it would get, as Humphrey and the other Hunters would go walking in the forest to find dinner for the pack

"So, who liked Alpha School?" Said the Lead Hunter

"It wasn't so bad." Most of the Hunters would reply but Humphrey would stay quiet as he looked around focused on the mission at hand

"Hey!" Humphrey would whisper "Look over there. It looks like... a Rogue wolf looking for food... Or for Us..." Said Humphrey

"Oh you're full of it Humphrey, Rogue wolves don't come out this far." Said Violet

"Then why isn't he with a pack of other hunters?" Asked Humphrey

Violet didn't have a response for that remark, and blushed slightly because of embarrassment

"He has a point" said the Lead Hunter "Keep an eye on him Humphrey" Spoke the Lead Hunter "Understood." Said Humphrey as they walked along

Humphrey would look and the Rogue wolf would be gone All he heard would be a loud YIPE! from one of his fellow wolves who were attacked by the Rogue wolf in sudden minute, all Humphrey would hear is Leaves flying around him as he closed his eyes to listen for the Rogue wolf's Foot steps


End file.
